Fireteam Haven
by The Soulless Sniper
Summary: How do you go from group of friends to legendary rebel cell? Fireteam Haven is ready to tell you. Get ready for a wild ride of explosions, blasterfire, space, ships, ship in space...spaceships, stuncuffs, romance, sometimes those last 2 are mixed, lightsabers, force powers, lesbians, Mandalorians, once again sometimes those last 2 are mixed, more explosions, and much much more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Explosive Introductions:

Dugan Chtai was very familiar with life's dice landing "shit on your day" side up. When his girlfriend forced him to meet with the leader of a borderline terroristic resistance group he was annoyed. When the leader of the group treated them like potential recruits instead of leaders of another resistance group he was aggravated. When the leader refused to change her tactics to put less civilians in danger he was pissed. However when Dugan connected the dots about the leader's action...well...in retrospect it made Dugan glad he didn't have force powers, as his rage would have vaporized the planet.

You see, the leader's piss poor choice of targets despite seeming very intelligent about battle strategy, the constant endangerment of civilians despite being a resistance for the people, and the refusal to change strategy even when Dugan was borderline shouting the facts in her face, all fit to be one thing.

"Imperial Intelligence," Dugan said, quickly standing and drawing his dual long pistols, both on his right hip. Lizel Roth, Dugan's girlfriend quickly followed his lead, pulling a standard blaster pistol from her hip. Dugan expected the guards and the second in command of the other group to be shocked with the leader hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned.

However when only the second in command seemed shocked, and the 4, heavily armed guards leveled their rifles at Dugan and Lizel, Dugan was certain of this being a "shit on your day" roll for him today.

"Jocoth, tell me he's lying," the second in command pleaded.

"Dear Yana, you have been so helpful to me. Your explosives are so well made and powerful that the people live in fear of resistance, we hardly had to make any propaganda to sell them on the idea. Also my formal designation is Cypher 81." Yana drew her custom pistol and leveled it at Cypher 81. She drew in breath ready to call Cypher 81 all the worst swears she knew however Dugan and Lizel had a different ideal. Dugan covered his eyes with his right arm and pushed a button on a device clipped to his belt on his left hip. Lizel similarly covered her eyes, as the small cylindrical charm like object Dugan had slammed to the desk desk while yelling at 81 earlier erupted with blinding light and deafening sound.

Dugan snatched up his flashbang charm, drew, activated, and threw his vibroknife through a window to his left with speed that would be considered binding, if more than 2 people in the room could see. Lizel released a pulse of force energy mirroring the effects of an ion grenade, disabling every active blaster in the room, grabbed Yana with the force, taking her with them as she and Dugan took the scenic route out of the building. Luckily Dugan had a plan, a phrase that was so common amongst the 2 it was almost a running joke, however falling from a second story window into an alley, and running from highly trained imperial intelligence agents with rifles was hardly a time for jokes.

Dugan and Lizel's, close friend, and only other member of their resistance group, Vara Daggoth was waiting in a speader at the end of the alley. Lizel dove into the back seats, forcepulling Yana in with her, Dugan hoped into the front passenger seat, returning fire on the agents. Luckily the agents, and Yana were still blinking the spots from their eyes, and waiting for their ears to stop ringing.

Once they got back to their base(which is their half built ship in the middle of an abandoned junkyard), Dugan recounted the events of the meeting with Vara, while Lizel attempted to comfort Yana as she switch between crying and screaming curses at the empire.

"We are 100%, absolutely completely fucked," Vara stated matter of factly.

"Well our old plan was, yes," Dugan corrected.

"What was your old plan?" Yana asked.

"It's kinda shit fucked now, but it involved stealing a lot of creds from the empire," Vara said.

"We were planning to hit the imperial paystation in the capital," Dugan clarified.

"That's insane!" Yana exclaimed. "The paystation has a...a…"

"An absolute shitload of guards and security systems?" Dugan asked rhetorically. "Yes, I know. The plan was to get your group to smuggle an explosive into the labs and detonate it, causing a full evacuation of the building, kidnap the lead officer and have him empty the vault for us."

"Wait, why did you think we had someone that could smuggle a bomb into the building?" Yana asked.

"I intercepted some encrypted messages from your group to someone in the empire. Thought it was an inside agent. Guess I made the wrong call on that one," Dugan said. The mood dropped and the group was silent.

"You have some sort of plan, right Dugan?" Lizel asked.

"Maybe," Dugan dragged out the word slowly, looking around taking stock of their supplies. "Yana, your group got dead drops every week, right?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Inter office chatter amongst imperial soldiers, that's not the point. Where was the pickup?"

"A warehouse on the harbour."

"The messages talked about loading up a civilian transport full of military grade stuff. So their transport wont be heavily guarded."

"Yeah, but Dugan, 81 is smart and probably guesses you'll plan to strike there," Yana clarified. "So he'd-"

"Show up early and have guards stationed all around, yeah but we're not going to strike the warehouse."

"Dugan what are you planning?" Lizel asked.

"Vara, find any sellers of parts we can use, we need this ship ready to fly. Since the transport has to remain hidden, it can't have better protection. We're gonna hit the transport itself, and we're gonna need an immediate trip off world." Dugan excitedly explained.

"Hell yeah! Hit and run! I love it!" Vara shouted.

"Dugan that transport can't possibly carry everything we need?" Lizel questioned.

"That's why I'm going to break 81's encryption, and request some extras." Dugan said as he smiled slyly. "They're not going to deny a request from a senior agent. That transport will have all the creds, weapons, gear, and chemicals we need." Dugan paused, thinking of the best line. "We'll take the money and run." Each member of the group gave him weird looks. "It's a really old song." A collection of "ohs" and "ahs" sprang from the members of the group. "Let's just get to work."

* * *

I've made images for my characters however I can't post the link through this site, so if you want to see them either go to AO3 and search "Fireteam Have: the Formation", or go to "mandalore-the-gamer"'s tumblr blog and search "Fireteam Haven"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Killer Cargo

The preparation and execution of the heist went off without much problems. The ship was functional enough to get them off Arcosias, and Dugan got the decryption and encryption right that the empire had loaded up the transport with enough credits and supplies to get them going. Now they're getting a breath of fresh air on a new planet.

Yana doubles over coughing after stepping out of the ship quickly snatching a breath filter from Dugan's hands. "I told you you might need it," Dugan said.

"What the hell is with the air here?" Yana asked between heavy breaths.

"This is Hutta. The hutts have polluted the air here so bad it's near caustic," Dugan answers.

"Why did we have to come here?" Lizel asked.

"Very little imperial presence, high black market accessibility. Perfect place to sell stolen gear, and buy military grade ship parts while staying off imperial radar." Vara answered.

"How are you two not affected?" Yana asked Vara and Dugan who were breathing fine without breath masks.

"Toxin filter augments," Dugan and Vara answered simultaneously.

"You two can stay on board the ship. Vara and I can handle things," Dugan said to Lizel and Yana.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Lizel said. Yana had already ran back inside the ship.

Dugan and Vara walked the streets of hutt into a large bar. The bar was alive with an extreme amount of energy. The light headache Dugan received when people looked at him confirmed his suspicion that a lot of the people in there were high on spice. "Keep your mind focused, spice give people telepathy, don't think of anything you can't handle other knowing." Dugan told Vara.

"Noted," Vara said. "Have a plan?"

"I'm got some idea of who to talk to. For our buying and selling, go talk to those two over there, they're running from someone and they might be able to pay." Dugan said.

"Oh, come on. We both know you want to help them and aren't going to make them pay." Vara teased.

"Just talk with them. I'll get our other stuff in order." Dugan said.

Vara rolled her eyes at Dugan then walked over to the pair he mentioned. One was a dark skinned human male covered in a ton of cyber augs. He was wearing an all black combat outfit and almost seemed to blend into the darkness. The other was a female Rattataki, covered in scars and desperately trying to hide her face. "Do you too need a ride off world?" Vara asked strait to the point.

"Yes. I'm Zae Kassal, and my friend wants her name to remain a secret," the human answered.

"Well if you have credits I'm sure we can work something out." Vara said.

"It'd be better if we talked at your ship." Zae said.

"Well that should be fine…" Vara was about to say which hanger was theirs then decided that Dugan would probably lead them instead of risk saying it out loud. "Come with me."

Later on, back on the ship after introductions, it was revealed that the Rattataki's name is Osira Mollek, and that the two were looking for passage outside of Hutt space. Dugan offered a good deal if they were willing to wait a bit and help instal the upgrades to the ship. They agreed.

A few days passed just fine. Dugan shuttling the stolen gear off and returning with ship parts and Vara, and Zae installing the parts. During some of their down time Vara and Yana started talking in the ship's kitchen area.

"We never got much chance to talk after meeting," Vara said.

"No, I guess we didn't." Yana said. "It seems like you want to ask me something."

"Yeah. I just want to know stuff about you I guess," Vara said. "Unlike Dugan I'm not great at reading people and unlike Lizel I'm terrible at starting conversations," Vara spoke quickly and tried to avoid looking at Yana, worried they'd embarrassed themself.

"Well why don't we take turns asking each other questions about each other?" Yana asked.

"That sounds good," Vara said hopeful that they'd not embarrassed themself too badly. Vara and Yana ended up talking for hours, even continuing on to their work, Vara keeping up conversation while installing new cabling for the ships new shield system. They learned almost everything there is to know about the other, often going off on tangents after answering question. Their answers similar but never quite the same.

While everyone was getting along Zae and Osira were mostly secretive and didn't leave the ship much. Dugan was the one to learn why. He had a few more boxes then he was supposed to be bringing, and a lot of multicolored blood on his clothes. He pushed the extra boxes off to the side and called for a group talk. "Zae, Oris, I would like to know why you're running from Hutta?" Dugan asked.

"Why does it matter?" Zae retorted.

"Oh, no reason. Except the four people that tried to kill me," Dugan answered dryly.

"Uhhhhh, the people you're referring to aren't-?" Yana said looking at the boxes.

"Yes, they're dead and currently shoved inside those boxes." Dugan answered. "And before I go and dump them in the swamps I would like to know if I'm going to be likely to run into any more people that would love to meet you two."

"We're running from two different Hutts for two different reasons, that's all you need to know." Zae said.

"Yeah, no." Dugan retorted. "I need to know who and why specifically, so I don't make a snap decision to make you and Osira join those four."

"I'm running from Jarkutha," Osira said. This was the first time they'd heard her talk and her voice was calm and soothing, like honey. "I was sold to him by my father to be a pit fighter. After a few year of fighting for him I killed my guards and snuck away. Jarkutha is as rich as any hutt but you should reconsider threatening me while standing in front of me." Osira stared down Dugan but after a small flash of fear he was stoic.

"And what about you Zae?" Dugan asked. "Who are you running from?"

"Kortora the hutt. I was an orphan picked up to be a temporary holder for these augs which his men stole from the empire. However they activated and I was able to fight and kill to escape." Zae said matter of factly. "What are you going to have us do?"

"Well, I'm going to figure out a way to kill two Hutts in one attack while you to go to class." Dugan stated.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Osira asked.

"I mean you two are going to be hiding at the imperial academy here." Dugan clarified. "The hutts won't be able to find you and you don't have imperial records so you'll be safe there."

"That's...actually pretty smart." Osira conceded.

"Consider it trading favors in a way. You two would be valuable members of this team but I'd rather not have two hutts hunting us down. So you two hide out at the academy and try and find us a few more recruits, there's always people that want to leave the empire, and in return we'll come up with a way to deal with the hutts. Deal?" Dugan asked.

"That's hard to say no to. Deal." Zae agreed.

"Well it's better than trying to kill a hutt myself. Deal." Osira said.

* * *

I've made images for my characters however I can't post the link through this site, so if you want to see them either go to AO3 and search "Fireteam Have: the Formation", or go to "mandalore-the-gamer"'s tumblr blog and search "Fireteam Haven"


End file.
